1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an infusion clamp, and in particular, an infusion clamp for securing an infusion device, e.g., a catheter, to the wall of a chambered body such as the right atrium of the heart for quick and easy infusion of fluid into the chambered body. The present invention is also directed to a method of infusing a chambered body with a fluid using the infusion clamps of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
During medical emergencies, physicians are sometimes required to infuse, or instill, a large amount of fluid into a patient's body, and more specifically, a chambered body such as the heart. In particular, after traumatic accidents in which a patient has lost a large amount of blood, an emergency room physician is required to access the heart through the patient's chest, insert an infusion device, e.g., a catheter, and infuse the heart with blood or other fluid in an attempt to stabilize the patient for further surgery or other actions. In this situation, the fluid is infused into the heart through the right atrium.
One problem with prior techniques and devices for infusing the right atrium with fluid is that the techniques and devices are cumbersome and take time to be put in place. As is apparent, patients requiring fluid infusion into their hearts do not have time on their side. As the amount of time for infusing the heart increases, the probability that the patient will survive the procedure decreases. Accordingly, prior to the development of the present inventions, there has been no infusion clamp or method of infusing a chambered body that: permit quick and easy connection of the infusion device to the chambered body; permit quick and easy insertion of the infusion device into the chambered body; and provide a single apparatus for securing an infusion device to a chambered body. Therefore, the art has sought an infusion clamp and a method of infusing a chambered body that: permit quick and easy connection of the infusion device to the chambered body; permit quick and easy insertion of the infusion device; and provide a single apparatus for securing an infusion device to a chambered body. It is believed that the present inventions will achieve these objectives and overcome the disadvantages of other infusion clamps and a methods of infusing a chambered body but their results or effects are still dependent upon the skill and training of the operators and surgeons.